Jack Up
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: /"Oh, OK! Sorry kalau ternyata aku tidak berguna untuk waktumu, kangguru sialan! Terima kasih banyak!"/ Satu kalimat Jack yang sarkastik di hari Valentine, cukup membuat Bunny pusing dan terpaksa meminta bantuan teman-temannya sesama pelindung. -JackRabbit- /WARNING: YAOI/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"Heiii! Ayo dong, Bunny! Valentine itu kan spesial!"

"Spesial? Kau bisa merayakan hari kasih sayang setiap hari, _mate_!"

Bunny menghiraukan Jack yang terus-terusan terbang berputar di sekelilingnya seperti lalat. Saat ini manik hijaunya lebih ingin fokus mengecat telur-telur Paskah dengan alat lukis yang dipegangnya. Jemarinya sibuk menggoreskan warna-warna pada permukaan telur yang sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Plis, ekor kapas! Aku akan membantu mengecat telurmu nanti!"

"Dengar Jack, Paskah tinggal sebulan. Lagipula apa itu Valentine? Hanya ajang komersil menjual bunga, coklat dan hadiah. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Aku hanya ingin kita ada sedikit waktu untuk ngobrol!"

"Kalau mengobrol bisa lain kali, kan? Saat ini aku tidak punya waktu..."

"..."

Remaja dengan rambut sewarna salju itu tertegun. Gerakan tubuhnya yang kini berhenti total membuat Bunny memasang ekspresi heran. Jika didengarkan dengan seksama, seakan ada bunyi derak hancur yang bersumber dari bagian hatinya.

"Jack?"

"Oh, OK! Sorry kalau ternyata aku tidak berguna untuk waktumu, kangguru sialan! Terima kasih banyak!"

Tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi, Jack melesat dengan tongkatnya. Menghilang cepat bersama angin dingin dari hadapan Bunny sebelum sang _Pooka_ sempat membela diri.

* * *

A **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** fanfiction

**[****JACK UP****]****  
**by St. Chimaira

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

**Warning:**  
SMUT, bestial, plot irasional, humor tralala trilili, roman picisan dll  
You've been warning!

* * *

_Without Valentine's Day, February would be... well, January._  
_-Jim Gaffigan-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sesaat, Bunny masih terpaku di tempat setelah ditinggalkan Jack di hari itu. Matanya mengerjap sambil menengadah ke langit walau tahu sang _winter spirit_ sudah tidak ada disana.

_Kangguru sialan..._

_Sialan..._

_Sialan..._

Sudah lama Jack tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan kangguru. Bahkan dia sudah tidak ingat kapan remaja tanggung itu membubuhkan kata 'sialan' padanya. Pasca mengalahkan Pitch, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Salah satunya adalah dengan memanggil nama masing-masing.

Bunny untuk Jack, dan Jack untuk Bunny.

Masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Bunny sama sekali tidak paham kenapa hari ke empat belas di bulan February itu sangat berarti bagi Jack. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Paskah, dan Valentine jelas tidak sepenting Paskah. Tapi...

_Kangguru sialan..._

Kata-kata Jack terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga panjang Bunny, membuat sang _Pooka_ tertimpa rasa bersalah. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menggeram frustasi dan menghentakkan ujung kaki. Membuat lubang menganga yang siap membantunya menjelajah dunia. Memantapkan tujuannya ke tempat salah satu teman yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

Menuju ke Santoff Claussen.

.

.

.

"Aah, jadi hari ini adalah hari Valentine? Hari dimana para manusia saling berbagi kasih sayang dan memberikan coklat? Oh tidak, anak-anak akan memakan makanan manis! Itu tidak akan baik bagi gigi mereka! Benar kan, Sandy?"

Kalimat ultracepat yang diluncurkan sang peri gigi malah membuat Bunny semakin senewen. Rasanya seperti ada pesawat jet mendarat di dekat telinganya, lalu disambut oleh helikopter yang ikut-ikutan mendarat di tempat yang sama.

"Tolong... biarkan aku berpikir..."

Bunny memijat keningnya, berharap pening di kepalanya segera usai. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Tooth bahkan Sandy sedang berada bersama North di Santoff Claussen. Rencana Bunny yang awalnya hanya mau curhat empat mata dengan sang Santa berakhir kandas.

"Tenang saja Aster, Jack tidak mungkin membencimu. Sekarang kalian sudah berteman baik."

"Aku harap begitu, Nick. Tapi tadi dia marah sekali..."

Dalam batinnya, Bunny juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia peduli.

Padahal kalau terjadi di hari-hari biasa, dia akan bersikap acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menunggu bocah pembuat onar itu menyapanya kembali. Apa stimulus ini terjadi karena hari bertajuk Valentine?

"Err... Apa mungkin dia mau kau memberinya coklat?"

Pertanyaan Tooth membuat kedua alis Bunny bertaut. Kalau Jack memang mau coklat kan tinggal bilang saja, tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Memangnya dia anak umur lima tahun?

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Memberinya coklat, begitu?"

North menepuk pundak sang kelinci, mencoba menenangkan rekannya tersebut, "Ho-Ho-Ho, Tenang kawan. Kami bisa memberimu ide agar kau berbaikan lagi dengan Jack."

"Aku bahkan tidak memulai pertengkaran ini." Bunny mendengus kesal.

"Sama saja. Pria sejati harus berlapang dada untuk memperbaiki hubungan terlebih dahulu."

"Hei, tunggu. Maksudmu selama ini Jack bukan pria?" mata Tooth membelalak dengan tatapan horror. North mendesah pendek.

"Itu cuma ungkapan, Tooth..."

Bunny spontan menepuk dahi mendengar argumen yang terjadi diantara rekan-rekannya seperjuangannya. Bahkan Sandy ikut menimpali dengan memberi pendapat lewat perlambangan pasir di atas kepalanya untuk berkomunikasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri dia sikat gigi berwarna coklat. Bukan coklat sesungguhnya, tapi warnanya saja yang coklat."

"Valentine adalah soal rasa, bukan warna! Lebih baik kalau kita beri dia mainan yang berbentuk coklat batang?"

Sandy mendengus mengeluarkan simbol-simbol aneh seolah menyindir North bahwa Valentine juga bukan soal bentuk.

"OK, terima kasih atas ide-ide kalian yang CEMERLANG itu. Bisa kita kembali ke topik awal? Pertanyaanku adalah kenapa _snowflake_ mendadak marah dan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

North, Sandy dan Tooth, ketiganya hanya kompak mengangkat bahu. Membuat Bunny menepuk dahinya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke spekulasi pertama. Jack—ingin—coklat." jawab Tooth yakin.

"Kalau dia begitu sangat ingin coklat dan tidak mendapatkannya dariku, kenapa tidak meminta saja pada salah satu dari kalian? Atau membeli di toko coklat? Oh, Oke dia tidak terlihat oleh manusia di luar sana—maksudku, dia bisa meminta Jamie untuk menemaninya membeli coklat karena pelayan toko akan lebih bisa melihat Jamie daripada Jack, dan setelah itu _Voila_! Dia bisa makan coklatnya. _End of Story_!"

Kalimat panjang yang terurai refleks dari mulut Bunny malah membuat para pendengarnya bingung dan lebih memilih diam dengan mulut menganga.

"Hmm… Mungkin karena kalian sekarang... sahabat?" ucap sang peri gigi skeptis sambil memperlihatkan gigi indahnya diantara raut wajah yang agak canggung.

Bunny mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. Tampaknya bukan itu masalah utama yang harus diusung. Tapi sebelum memprotes, North sudah kembali menimpali,

"Aha! Benar sekali! Hubungan kalian sekarang sudah selangkah lebih maju, bukan? Dari musuh bebuyutan hingga menjadi partner yang bersama-sama melawan Pitch!" Pria berjanggut putih itu tertawa lepas seraya kembali menepuk pundak sang kelinci berulang kali.

"Bukannya... kita berusaha bersama sebagai pelindung?"

"Ah ya, itu sebabnya sekarang Jack lebih merasa dekat denganmu. Mungkin karena awalnya kalian berdua sering bertengkar, jadi menurutku kalian lebih senasib sepenanggungan dan bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Sungguh narasi yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Lengan besar North kini merangkul Bunny, berniat memberikan sedikit kenyamanan pada rekanannya itu. Walau sang kelinci masih bingung setengah mati (kalau dia diijinkan mati oleh MiM) karena pembicaraan mereka kini melantur ke arah hal yang tidak jelas.

"Kalau memang benar Jack menginginkan coklat darimu, bagaimana kalau kau yang membuatnya daripada harus membeli di toko?"

"Aku tak punya waktu Nick, aku harus mengecat telur-telur Paskahku…"

"Waktu... waktu... apapun yang menyangkut dirimu selalu soal waktu. Desain warna telurmu sudah ketinggalan jaman, hai, kelinci Paskah!" sergah North Lugas. Membuat Bunny menaikkan intonasinya satu nada saat menjawab kalimat tersebut,

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mengecat seluruh telur dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka telur-telurku yang lucu!" responnya tanpa bisa menahan emosi.

"Yeah.. tapi sudah terlalu kuno" lanjut North.

"Terlalu tua." Tooth ikut menimpali.

"Dan…?" Bunny melirik ke arah Sandy. Tampak jelas rekan pelindungnya yang satu ini memperlihatkan untaian pasir berbentuk telur berjajar yang kemudian meleleh.

"Oke... sudah basi." jawab Bunny pada diri sendiri dengan tambahan senyum pahit.

"Tepat! Karena itu kau harus sedikit mengikuti perkembangan jaman dengan membuat suatu desain yang fantastis!" imbuh Tooth dengan seringai yang makin melebar.

"Betul sekali! Kita akan mencobanya dengan membuat coklat! Kau bisa menggunakan dapurku kalau kau mau."

Oh, MiM. Teman-temannya benar-benar sangat pengertian, sampai Bunny ingin mengunci mereka semua di gudang lalu membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

Tidak diberi pilihan lain, Bunny hanya pasrah saat North mendorongnya perlahan ke arah pintu, "Aku akan menyuruh para Yeti untuk membantumu, tapi sebagian besar harus kau kerjakan sendiri."

"Ow _yeah_, tapi setelah ini jangan menggangguku lagi di waktu Paskah." Gumam Bunny sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hah? Tunggu! Aku kira kita akan mencoba dengan objek telur Paskah?" Tooth terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuh kecilnya melayang cepat, menghentikan langkah kedua rekannya.

"Valentine, _my dear_! Tentu saja kita akan membuat coklat! Lagipula, memangnya Jack akan senang jika diberi telur?" tutur North sambil menguntai senyum.

Mendengar kata 'coklat' yang terasa menekan di telinga, membuat keringat dingin Tooth mulai mengucur.

"...ta-tapi aku tidak ingin gigi indahnya rusak. Apa kita masih bisa mengganti spekulasi?" gadis itu mencoba meralat kalimat yang sempat diutarakan sebelumnya, namun sudah terlambat. Sang kelinci Paskah kini berjalan ke ruangan yang dipandu oleh North.

* * *

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

.

.

.

**Curhat Author:**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY UNTUK SEMUA PENGHUNI FANDOM ROTG DAN SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN!  
Yap, Kami sendiri merayakan Valentine... Bagi Kami Valentine adalah salah satu dari sekian hari khusus buat ketenangan jiwa #penting

Judulnya "Jack Up" dari arti kata 'dongkrak'. Kayaknya cocok dipake, soalnya niat utamanya emang nitikberatin ke arah hubungan Bunny Jack yang bakal lebih upgrade dari sebelumnya. Perlahan tapi pasti. Eh iya ngga sih? Iya kan yah? #author amnesia

Terus apalagi yah...

Awalnya ngga ada niat loh berkontribusi buat Valentine di literasi, apalagi di ROTG. Tapi karena janji mau bikin JackRabbit Buat **Leenh** dan tiba-tiba dikasih ide dari **Mizuno Hikaru**. Jadilah fic gagal nan nista ini, tengterengtengtengteng~ silahkan, ini Ficathon buat kalian!

Kalo merasa karakter2nya kurang IC, mohon dimaafkan. Kami terbawa suasana valentine sampe bikin fic tipe HHJJF sok-sok fluffy kaya gini...;;A;;  
EEEH DAN HARUSNYA INI ONESHOT PEMIRSAAA! Karena kepanjangan kepaksa di _break_ jadi ThreeShot. Semacam kami gagal gini jadi author, length Fic sendiri aja kagak keraba #nangis

Btw ini harusnya di rating M loh... Ah tapi kalo taro di rating M gampang keciduk admin uy, di T ajalah, ya. Toh ntaran juga ngga eksplisit banget. #dibuang ke Antartika

Udah ah, jadi kepanjang deh A/N-nya!

Akhir kata, Adakah yang mau abuse tombol review dibawah dengan cinta? (*^m^*)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kau tidak bisa melenyapkannya dari pikiranmu meskipun kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu, kau tahu?  
Karena semua itu berasal dari hatimu.

* * *

A **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** fanfiction

**[JACK UP]  
**by St. Chimaira

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

**Warning:**  
SMUT, bestial, plot irasional, humor tralala trilili, roman picisan dll  
You've been warning TWICE!

* * *

_It's like my mind knows what's right but my heart is being retarded and still cares._  
_-Anonymous-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa banyak sekali Yeti di sini?"

Di sebuah ruangan selesa, para makhluk besar berbulu bernama Yeti hilir-mudik membawa nampan berisi kue yang nampaknya baru matang. Aroma manis tercium kental memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan sensasi yang cukup menggoda selera.

"Tentu saja. Para yeti tidak hanya membuat mainan, mereka juga aktif di dapur bersama elf. Kami membuat kue untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak di seluruh dunia pada hari Natal."

"Natal masih lama tapi kalian sudah membuat kue dari sekarang? Akan lebih basi daripada desain telurku yang kalian tuduh ketinggalan jaman itu." Bunny menggerutu sinis.

North hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa. Dibantu beberapa elf, sekarang sang Santa meletakkan sebuah loyang sebesar badannya di atas kompor. Bersiap dengan segala peralatan yang juga sama besarnya.

"Pakai loyang ini saja, Aster! Akan meriah jika kita membuat coklat yang banyak!"

"Terlalu besar, aku bahkan tidak bisa meraih ujung-ujungnya, Nick."

Lagipula dia tidak berniat membuat coklat dalam jumlah banyak. Satu saja cukup!

—dan hanya ditujukan untuk berandal cilik yang seenaknya mengumpat kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Bunny melangkah santai melintasi tengah ruangan ke arah kulkas—yang tanpa diminta, berdiri sosok Yeti dengan ramah membukakan pintu lemari pendingin tersebut untuknya.

Hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari bagian dalam kulkas membuat kelinci raksasa itu mundur beberapa langkah. Bulu di ujung kulitnya seketika berdiri sebagai reaksi untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Manik zamrudnya menyapu berbagai jenis coklat batangan beku tersusun rapih, menunggu siapapun untuk mengolahnya menjadi penganan lezat penuh cita rasa.

"Woiii, Nick!" teriak Bunny dari depan kulkas berukuran jumbo.

"Apaaa?" terdengar jawaban yang tidak kalah kencang.

"Coklat yang mana yang bisa kupakai?"

"Semuanya!"

"Semua?"

North mengangguk singkat, "Coklat susu, coklat putih, kokoa, _couverture__*_, apapun! Kau tinggal pilih menurut seleramu, karena ini hari spesial!"

"Kemajuan_._ Kupikir hari spesial untukmu hanya Natal…"

Sang _Pooka_ bermaksud mengambil salah satu batangan coklat yang menarik minatnya sampai sepasang tangan kecil gesit menghentikannya. Wajah manis dengan bingkai surai hijau itu memelas menatap Bunny, berharap agar kelinci itu kembali mengecat telur saja dibandingkan harus membuat coklat yang menurut teorinya sangat bertentangan dengan hukum tabula rasa.

"Kumohon Bunny, jangan yang terlalu manis. Jangan yang membuat gusi bengkak, dan jangan yang membuat gigi bolong." pekik Tooth panik sambil melirik sumber karies dari dalam kulkas—yang kalau semuanya dikonsumsi, akan membuat orang yang memakannya dijamin sibuk bolak-balik ke dokter gigi.

"Kan bukan aku yang makan. Tidak apa-apa deh, yang penting cepat selesai!"

Mendengar jawaban Bunny, gadis itu meremas genggamannya lebih kuat.

"OUUUCH!"

Untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, Tooth benar-benar memiliki daya cengkeram yang luar biasa.

"Jangan. JANGAN pakai karamel! Gigi Jack bisa berkarat!"

Ancaman dari intensitas tatapan Tooth hanya direspon Bunny dengan tampang datar.

Mendadak, sekelebat pasir berwarna emas hadir diantara mereka, menyeruak ke dalam mesin pendingin kemudian mengambil sepotong besar coklat dengan warna paling gelap.

"Sandyyyyyyy! Kau pintar sekali! Coklat hitam memang tidak terlalu manis, aku yakin Jack pasti suka!" sorak Tooth yang akhirnya melepaskan siksaannya dari pergelangan Bunny.

Sandy yang mendengarnya tersipu sejenak, lalu menyerahkan coklat hitam itu ke tangan Tooth. Sementara dia sendiri mengambil karamel dalam jumlah banyak yang langsung dicicipinya di tempat.

"North... kita akan menggunakan coklat ini." desak Tooth lagi yang kini terbang rendah ke arah North.

Sementara Bunny yang sudah kehilangan pengawasan kembali meraih sepotong besar coklat putih incarannya dari dalam kulkas. Berusaha mengabaikan perdebatan—yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya yang sensitif.

"Coklat hitam? Jack itu masih anak-anak, Tooth. Sebaiknya dia diberi coklat susu, itu baik untuk pertumbuhannya! Hei Phil, ambilkan coklat susu lalu taruh di wadah ini!" Pria berjanggut putih tebal itu memberikan komando pada salah satu Yeti andalannya.

"Dia sudah jadi pelindung seperti kita, North. Dia tidak akan pernah bertambah tinggi lagi..." koreksi sang peri gigi kesal. Ia merebut wadah _stainless steel_ yang akan dipakai North untuk melumerkan coklat, lalu melemparnya pada elf terdekat sehingga makhluk malang itu terperosok di lantai.

"Ho-ho, kau akan ikut memasak, _sweetheart_? Para Yeti lebih tau cara membuat coklat yang enak. sebaiknya kau diam saja dan melihat mereka bekerja." kata North tidak habis akal sambil memantau para Yeti memasukkan pecahan besar coklat susu ke dalam wadah lain.

"Coklat hitam sajaaa!" kata Tooth memaksa.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! aku ingin hari ini berakhir dengan damai!"

Teriakan Bunny di kejauhan memecah pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Santa Claus dan peri gigi. Bunny sendiri sudah selesai melelehkan coklat putih di wadahnya.

"OH TIDAK! Coklat putih terlalu ngilu, Bunny!"

"_Yeah_! Coklat hitam terlalu pahit, _mate_!"

"Coklat susu baik untuk pertumbuhan!"

Setiap suara tidak ada yang mau kalah. Bahkan Sandy—walau tidak bersuara, namun cukup vocal dalam menyuarakan aspirasi melalui pasir-pasir ajaib miliknya. Pemilik acara yang sedari tadi mencoba sabar mulai naik pitam,

"Dengar! Ini keputusanku apakah aku mau pakai coklat putih atau hitam, memakai coklat susu atau karamel, memakai bubuk teh atau kopi atau sambal terasi ataupun pakai bumbu soto! Bukannya kau yang tadi bilang padaku kalau aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri, Nick? JADI BIARKAN AKU MELAKUKAN DENGAN CARAKU!"

Kalimat asertif Bunny telak membuat semua yang ada di ruangan kicep.

"Emm... Kita semua sayang Jack, kawan. Paling tidak biarkan kami membantu..." urai North mencoba menenangkan Bunny.

Pemilik iris Hijau itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dan mempersilahkan rekan-rekannya melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Di pihak lain, Sandy masih sibuk dengan karamelnya. Diam-diam dia memasukkan coklat pilihannya ke dalam loyang milik Tooth. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apakah Sandy bisa memasak coklat atau tidak, tapi keputusannya untuk menambah karamel ke dalam coklat hitam kelihatannya bukan sebuah keputusan yang tepat.

"Dimana cetakannya?" tanya Bunny lagi.

"Disini!" seru North seraya menunjuk pada bagian teratas barisan loyang yang baru saja dibereskan. Terlihat talam-talam yang terbuat dari kuningan itu sedikit bergoyang karena ditumpuk terlalu tinggi.

"Aku ingin cetakan berbentuk bintang!" Tooth bergegas mengambil jenis cetakan yang diinginkannya. Namun saat kembali pada hasil kerjanya—yang seharusnya berwarna hitam kini dihiasi dengan garis-garis oranye hasil campuran karamel yang dileburkan oleh tangan usil Sandy, sang _fairy_ menjerit.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sandyyyyyy!"

Sandy yang terkejut lantas menyelamatkan diri untuk menghindari amarah Tooth. Namun tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Yeti yang sedang mengangkat coklat susu yang telah meleleh untuk dimasukkan ke cetakan.

"Heiii! Hati-hati!" teriak North ikut-ikutan panik.

Telat.

Yeti yang beradu fisik dengan Sandy menjadi oleng dan kemudian menimpa Yeti sebelahnya, Yeti sebelahnya dan Yeti sebelahnya. Bagai tumpukan domino, Yeti terakhir dalam urutan lintas kecelakaan itupun menabrak North dengan sukses. Refleks, North pun menyikut elf yang sedang membawa kue coklat berhias lilin.

Percikan api menyambar kompor.

Kompor itu kemudian meledak.

Ledakannya sungguh meriah.

Dalam reka adegan lambat, suasana yang baru saja terjadi sepertinya cocok dalam klimaks sebuah film action, dimana para pemeran di dalamnya sedang berlari _slowmotion_ menghindari lemparan granat.

Tumpahan coklat susu, hitam, karamel dan putih bercampur menjadi satu, berceceran ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ditambah sentuhan akhir jatuhnya loyang-loyang dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga, membuat atmosfir dapur bertambah semarak.

"Baiklah... Ada yang mau menjelaskan ini semua...?"

Sang _Pooka_ menatap keseluruhan pelaku yang sedang terjatuh tumpang tindih di bawah kakinya. Tersembunyi luapan emosi di balik suara renyah beraksen Australia itu ketika bulu-bulu biru keabuannya kini terasa lengket dan berubah warna menjadi coklat di beberapa tempat.

"Tentu saja! Para yeti jatuh menimpaku dan elf sehingga membuat dapurku meledak!" jawab North tanpa bersalah. Jarinya menyingkirkan lelehan coklat dari sudut matanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm, manis—" lanjutnya.

"Uhhh... sekujur tubuhku jadi kotor... ini lebih parah daripada tidak sikat gigi selama dua hari." Tooth mengerang sambil mencoba berdiri, mengibaskan tangannya yang sukses berlumuran coklat hitam serta karamel. Saking kesalnya—gadis itu mengusap tangannya ke bahu Sandy, yang diikuti ekspresi kesal lantaran pasir-pasir di tubuh pria mungil itu sekarang menyatu dengan coklat.

Para Yeti dan Elf sendiri kesulitan bangun karena tertimpa oleh loyang dalam berbagai ukuran.

"Apa kalian hanya bisa mengacau? Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki nasibku dan kalian malah membuat semuanya semakin buruk!" Bunny mulai geram mengingat kesialan yang menimpanya sepanjang hari itu.

Kelinci itu sempat menyesal pernah berpikir untuk mengunci teman-temannya lalu membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Tidak disangka kalimat serapah itu hampir menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Untuk sekarang, dia lebih ingin mengikat semua oknum kerusuhan lalu menendang mereka dari tebing.

"—kalau saja hari ini bukan tanggal empat belas! Kalau saja hari ini bukan Valentine! kalau saja hari ini Paskah dan tiap hari adalah Paskah, aku tidak perlu mengurusi bocah brengsek itu, mengurusi kehebohan kalian, juga mengurusi coklat-coklat laknat ini!" rutuknya setengah berteriak.

Tiga sekawan itu hanya bisa hening menerima amarah Bunny.

"Aku memang tidak paham seberapa berharganya hari Valentine, tapi aku tidak mau setengah-setengah dalam memberikan sesuatu. Baik itu telur di hari Paskah, maupun hanya sekedar coklat di hari yang-sangat-sangat-sangat biasa seperti Valentine. Jadi jangan menggangguku lagi karena akulah yang bertanggung jawab memberikan coklat ini untuk Jack, PAHAM!?"

"Untukku?"

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan seketika beralih ke arah sumber suara yang kini berada di ambang pintu. Dilihat oleh mereka sang _winter spirit_ sedang berdiri disana memeluk tongkat kebanggaannya sambil memasang air muka heran.

Bulu kuduk Bunny sekali lagi berdiri.

"J-Jack...?

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

.

.

.

*Couverture: jenis coklat batangan yang menggunakan Cocoa Butter dengan presentasi tinggi.

**Masih Curhat Author:**

RATU OBENG MAU CURCOLLL!

Jadi tertanggal delapanbelas February kemarin, salah satu laptop kami berubah jadi tatakan gelas. Tiba-tiba mati gitu aja ngga ada angin ujan dan menjebak semua kerjaan di dalamnya. Pas mau kerja pake laptop satu lagi adaptornya ngga ketemu. Mau hijrah ke yang satu lagi, lupa kalo dibawa si Ratu Mesir ke kantor, plus HDD-HDD-nya.

FINE! Kemaren tuh Udah pengen bunuh orang rasanya, dan yah... guwe emosi sejadi-jadinya kaya si Bunny di chapter 2 ini. Hhhh... syukurlah beberapa selamat.  
Hhhh... #hela nafas lagi

Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Bersiaplah untuk rating M untuk 'Manis'.  
#jadi dari awal kami nipu rating?  
#kenyataannya humor, kan?  
#dibuang ke sumur

Yah pokoknya, Adakah yang mau menghibur dengan menekan tombol review dibawah? (*T_T*) #sob


	3. Chapter 3

'Kangguru sialan!'

Bagai mantra, Jack terus mengulang cercaannya dalam perjalanannya menuju Santoff Claussen. Membekukan beberapa Elf atau menghancurkan mainan yang baru saja dibuat oleh para Yeti, sepertinya bisa menjadi pilihan bagus bagi sang _winter spirit_ untuk meredam rasa kesalnya saat ini.

Sesampai disana, Jack ingin menyapa North terlebih dahulu namun tidak dapat menemukan pria berjanggut putih tebal itu dimanapun. Di ruang utama, di ruang kerja, di ruang bermain, bahkan di ruang tidur.

Tumben sekali.

_Guardian_ termuda itu akhirnya berteriak dengan tidak sabar, "HOIII! North! Kau dimanaaa?"

_BRAK. KROMPYANG. PRANG._

Suara gaduh yang terdengar dari arah dapur menyita perhatian Jack. Dengan cekatan dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ambang pintu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di ruangan—yang kini sekiranya telah berubah seperti medan perang.

Keadaan visual disana sungguh kacau. Alat-alat masak berhamburan, coklat terpercik dimana-mana, sementara para Yeti berkemam di lantai bersama rekan-rekannya sesama pelindung. Entah kenapa tubuh mereka semua berlumur cairan kental berwarna pekat tersebut.

Bahkan Bunny juga ada disana.

Melihat _sang Pooka_, Jack kembali mendidih. Dia menahan kata-kata sinis yang hendak dilontarkan saat dilihatnya sang kelinci itu sedang meledakkan amarah,

"—jadi jangan menggangguku lagi karena akulah yang bertanggung jawab memberikan coklat ini untuk Jack, PAHAM!?"

Jack mengerjap. Emosi di tubuhnya menguap seketika.

"Untukku?"

Jack mengerjap sekali lagi ketika iris hijau Bunny terkesiap saat menyadari kehadirannya.

* * *

A **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** fanfiction

**[JACK UP]  
**by St. Chimaira

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

**Warning:**  
SMUT, bestial, plot irasional, humor tralala trilili, roman picisan dll  
This is LAST warning!

* * *

_What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you._  
_-Richard Wilbur-_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"J-Jack...?"

Kalau dilihat melalui layar monitor pemicu jantung, rasanya denyut nadi Bunny sudah berhenti berkali-kali dalam satu hari.

North dan Tooth menyapa kedatangan Jack dari posisi jatuh mereka, tapi remaja bersurai sewarna salju itu hanya mematung, menyeringai mengamati Bunny yang mulai salah tingkah, "J-jack? B-bukan! Ini... ini bukan...!"

Tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bunny refleks mengambil langkah seribu. Melompati rekan-rekannya serta para Yeti yang masih terjerembab karena lumuran coklat, lalu dengan cepat menghilang ke luar ruangan melalui jendela besar disana.

Yang ada di pikiran Bunny saat ini hanya kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Bahkan kalau ada lubang, dia ingin sekali masuk untuk bersembunyi disana. Tapi kenyataannya Bunny memang bisa membuat lubang, kan?

Yah, saat panik siapapun memang sulit berpikir rasional.

Merasakan oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya hampir habis, sosok kelinci itu masuk melewati pintu terdekat yang terbuka. Dia memperlambat gerak kakinya untuk menyadari bahwa yang di jejakinya adalah sebuah ruangan kosong berisi permadani lembut dengan sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari kayu besar. Bunny yakin dia tersesat ke dalam salah satu kamar tamu yang terdapat di Santoff Claussen.

Setelah merasa sedikit rileks, Bunny mulai mengumpat dibalik desahan napasnya yang memburu—terutama ketika melihat warna bulunya sudah seperti kemoceng salah warna. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah membersihkan diri dari lumuran coklat menyebalkan yang sebentar lagi bisa lengket permanen pada struktur terluar kulitnya kalau tidak segera dibersihkan.

Untunglah dia sempat menyimpan bumerangnya sebelum masuk dapur, atau senjata kesayangannya itu pasti sudah ikut jadi korban.

"Bunny..."

Lagi, Bunny berjengit saat berbalik dan kembali mendapati Jack hadir di ruangan yang sama. Remaja itu menutup pintu kamar sehingga ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya memiliki pencahayaan alami, kini menjadi sangat redup.

"Ba-bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Astaga, coklat di tubuhmu berceceran di sepanjang lantai, dan kau masih tanya bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?"

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Bunny sekarang benar-benar seperti _chocolate fountain_ berjalan. Kokoa _fondue_ masih terus meleleh melewati bulu bagian depan tubuhnya—menetes searah gravitasi. Lagi-lagi seringai Jack tercipta, sementara daerah telinga Bunny makin panas karena malu.

"T-Terus kau mau apa!?"

Mendapat respon galak, tekanan darah Jack kembali naik, "Heiii! Harusnya kan aku yang marah!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah saat kau memakiku, balok es!"

"Itu karena kau tidak peka, _fluffball_!"

"Tapi kalau kau mau coklat, seharusnya kau tinggal bilang, bocah!"

"Memang siapa yang minta coklat? Kubilang aku-hanya-mau-ngobrol! Apa fungsi kuping panjangmu selama ini, eh? Hiasan?"

"Tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk—"

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah punya waktu. Itu yang membuatmu sangat menyebalkan!"

—_waktu... waktu... apapun yang menyangkut dirimu selalu soal waktu__._

Acara sahut-sahutan sengit mereka terhenti saat sekelebat kalimat North memantul di telinga Bunny. Sang kelinci Paskah mengalihkan pandangannya perlahan ke lantai sambil mencerna kalimat Jack. Kedua telinganya yang berdiri tegak menjadi lemas. Siapa yang sangka ternyata _guardian_ muda itu hanya butuh sedikit dari waktu miliknya untuk mengobrol.

"Jack... aku... kukira kamu marah karena ingin coklat di hari Valentine..."

"Kukira kamu lebih pintar, kangguru!" Jack berjalan cepat, mendesak ke arah Bunny dengan geram sambil mengacungkan tongkat, membuat Bunny terintimidasi.

Baru hendak mundur selangkah, Bunny terselip lelehan coklat di sekitar pijakannya. Dengan panik dia meraih tongkat Jack yang teracung, menariknya sehingga keduanya terjerembab di atas karpet tebal. Jack mendarat empuk di dada Bunny, membuat bagian depan _hoodie_-nya ikut berlumur coklat.

"Yap. Bagus sekali. Sekarang bajuku jadi kotor."

"—Juga karpet North. Kita dalam masalah besar..."

"Kenapa aku jadi terlibat?" protes Jack sambil melepaskan jaket birunya. Setelah itu, Jack melemparkannya bersama tongkatnya ke sembarangan tempat. Kulit putih dari bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos, berpendar di dalam ruangan seperti cahaya kunang-kunang.

"Karena semua masalah berawal darimu, bodoh!" ucapnya terbata sambil memalingkan pandangan dari kulit mulus Jack, "Ngomong-ngomong kau berat, bisa minggir?"

Bunny merasa tidak nyaman karena posisi Jack sekarang terlalu mengganggu ruang pribadinya.

"Tidak! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Jack menahan telinga sang kelinci agar tetap pada posisi rebah. Diulurkannya salah satu telunjuk pada torso Bunny yang berlumur coklat, lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan jari itu melewati bibirnya.

Coklat hitam.

"H-hheiii, _frostbite_! Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Kangguru! Aku sedang menikmati pemberianmu!"

Kali ini coklat susu.

Jack bersemangat saat mencicipi berbagai rasa dari lelehan coklat yang tersebar di beberapa bagian tubuh Bunny. Sementara sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh jari-jari Jack membuat sang kelinci bergeliat karena geli.

"Aku...coklat ini, bukan untukmu! Aku tidak ada niat memberimu sama sekali. S-s-sudah kubilang Valentine itu hanya ajang komersil menjual bunga, coklat dan hadiah!"

"_Yeah_, Terserah! Aku mau menghabiskan hadiahku, jadi diamlah!"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau menantangku?"

"Tidak, hanya ber-ta-nya." Bunny memutar bola matanya dengan sikap menyebalkan. Jack yang merasa diremehkan mengatupkan rahangnya sebal. Dia mendesah tidak senang.

"Jangan menyesal, Bunny!"

"Jack! Apa yang—? Kau—tidak—HAHAHAHA—! Berhentiii!"

Tidak puas dengan jari, Jack menempelkan indra pengecapnya langsung pada bagian leher mangsanya. Dijilatnya sangat hati-hati agar tidak ada serabut halus yang ikut masuk menyakiti tenggorokan. Rasanya seperti menghisap arum manis.

Jantung Bunny berdetak tidak karuan saat merasakan efek basah dan dingin menelusuri—melewati bagian dada serta perutnya. Sensasi geli dan nikmat membuatnya terbuai sehingga gagal melakukan perlawanan berarti.

"_Frosty_! Jangan disana!"

"Hngg?"

Sejenak, Jack cukup terkejut saat lidahnya menyentuh sesuatu di daerah bawah perut bunny—yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat—mulai menegang. Air muka Jack berubah pucat beberapa puluh detik saat mengamati benda kenyal tersebut.

"Euhhh...apa ini, ekor kapas? Kau cukup sensitif rupanya? Menjijikkan..." olok Jack di sela-sela 'kesibukan', namun sirat ketakutan pada kalimat yang baru saja di ucapnya tidak luput dari pendengaran Bunny.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah, _snowflake_! Lepas—Nghh!"

Tidak diduga, Jack tetap memaksakan diri untuk meneruskan aksinya. Merasakan kolaborasi dinginnya lidah dan sentuhan jemari pada daerah intimnya, membuat tubuh Bunny bergetar hebat. Ototnya menegang, berkonsentrasi agar naluri liarnya tidak mengambil alih. Dia tidak menyangka Jack akan senekat itu hanya karena mempertahankan harga diri. Benar-benar bocah keras kepala.

"Hanya coklat, Kangguru. Jangan berharap lebih karena aku hanya membersihkan bagian yang terkena coklat. Setelah itu, sisanya urusanmu... Aku tidak berminat untuk membantu." Jack menegaskan.

"B-brengsek, aku ak-an melemparmu dari jende-la...Hhn.. setelah iniii!" nafas Bunny menjadi tidak beraturan karena perlakuan lidah Jack pada daerah sensitifnya. Dia mengerang lirih.

"Ahh, Bunny! Maaf, ternyata disini masih belum bersih..."

Jack yang dengan sengaja mengabaikan ancaman Bunny, terus mengulum ujung ereksi tersebut dalam mulut kecilnya. Bunny hanya bisa mengatup kedua pelupuknya erat saat Jack 'membersihkan'nya. Mencoba bersabar dengan cara mengepalkan erat salah satu lengannya, sementara lengannya yang lain meraih rambut Jack yang halus dan membenamkan jemarinya disana.

Bunny sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak melawan. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, dia cukup menikmatinya. Ada sedikit harapan agar Jack mau meneruskan lebih jauh, namun hati kecilnya yang memberontak membuatnya dilema.

Perlahan tapi pasti, warna bulu Bunny yang biru keabuan mulai terlihat. Jack tersenyum lebar melihat hasil kerja mulutnya. Belum ditambah dia sukses mengerjai Bunny seharian, menjadikan rasa bahagianya melonjak berkali-kali kali lipat.

"Puas, _frostbite_?" di tengah ketidakberdayaannya, Bunny masih memaksakan senyum menggertak.

"Sangat Puas! Masih yakin Valentine lebih buruk dari Paskah?" cemooh Jack sambil memperlihatkan deretan putih giginya.

"_Well_, kau tahu sendiri aku masih punya masalah di _bawah_ sana..."

"Kuanggap itu hukuman untukmu..." sebagai penutup, bibir Jack meraih bibir Bunny. Membagi rasa manis yang masih menjalar di ujung-ujung lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang kelinci Paskah yang kali ini menyambutnya tanpa penolakan.

Bunny bersyukur remaja itu memakai ikat pinggang untuk mempertahankan posisi celananya, atau insting binatang sang _Pooka_ akan dengan cekatan menemukan sebuah lubang incarannya lalu menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya tanpa ampun.

"Curang..."

"Sayang sekali ya, Kangguru..." Jack menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, _mate_. Dan panggil aku Aster."

"Kapanpun, Aster. Happy Valentine."

Hanya untuk kali ini saja, Bunny terpaksa pasrah dan membiarkan sang _winter spirit_ menguasai permainan dengan leluasa di atas tubuhnya. Mengijinkan dirinya tersiksa sebagai objek pembalasan dendam yang manis.

"Happy Valentine, Jackie_._"

Tampaknya setelah ini hubungan mereka akan terus meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu, entahlah.

Mungkin mereka akan mencari tahu hingga Valentine berikutnya.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Tetep Curhat Author:**

'M' untuk 'Manis'... #masih #digampar reader

Author pamit dulu ke dokter gigi karena shipping di fic ini terlalu fluffy fuwa fuwa. Dan kayaknya Author juga kena diabetes akut karena terlalu banyak ngetik adegan giung. Sering-sering bikin fic JackRabbit ngga bagus buat kesehatan yah ternyata...

Lalu menuju mode serius #UHUK

FROSTITUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEE! MANA SUARANYAAAAAAAAAAAA! \BD/ #orasi

Akhir kata, makasih banget buat semua yang udah setia mantengin fic nista ini sampe akhir, baik teman-teman yang udah review maupun silent reader. Terima kasih juga buat temen-temen dari 'luar' yang ngga bisa baca, tapi ngereview. Terima kasih banyak.

Kami cinta fandom ini, dan akan terus berniat untuk meramaikan kalau 'waktu' mengijinkan. Kami kan super sibuk kaya si Bunny... #tsahhh  
Sampai ketemu di fic ROTG section bahasa Indonesia selanjutnya! XDDD

Sebagai penutup, Adakah yang mau mampir ke kotak review dan meninggalkan kesan-pesan (atau mungkin ide) untuk kami? (*0q0*)


End file.
